Snowy Husky Meets the X Men
by s82161
Summary: A young girl named Snowy Husky, who is a master thief, forms a team of thieves to defeat the Devilish Seven. While doing that, they meet the X Men. With material borrowed from: Snowy Husky: The Husky Clan by SnowyJeleciaHusky. (95% unchanged).


It all started when Snowy was 4 years old, living with her family in California in a wealthy neighborhood. She was a Husky dog. Her father was the one that told Snowy all about the Husky Clan, who were the best thieves in the world (even rivaling the Cooper Clan). She learned about the Husky History Manual, which the held record of every single one of her ancestors and their exploits. Some say that if you read the Husky History Manual, you instantly become a sneaky thief. Snowy had two older siblings: a older brother named Adam, and a older sister named Kelly. Adam was the oldest Husky sibling. He was around 17 years old. He was very overprotective towards Snowy and her sister Kelly. Kelly Husky was a great sister to Snowy and Adam. She was very beautiful. Some days, Connor Cooper would bring his son Sly for a play date with Snowy. That's how Snowy met Sly Cooper. When Snowy was 5 years old, Snowy's father told her about his gang called the Husky Gang. On the night that Snowy would receive the Husky History Manual, her family was attacked by seven people called: The Devilish Seven. That night would change Snowy's life forever.

On the night that Snowy's family died, everything was calm. Snowy's father was reading a newspaper. Kelly was watching TV. Snowy's mother was cooking dinner in the kitchen. Snowy's father sensed danger coming towards his family. He warned his wife and his two elder children that the Devilish Seven was coming. He hid Snowy in the closet. He said his final words to Snowy.

"Snowy, Don't come out no matter what and if I don't make it, I love you so much, and I always will, be strong, be a leader and honor the Husky Clan." He said and kissed Snowy on her forehead and closed the closet door.

Then, unexpected guests arrived at the Husky residence. They were the Devilish Seven: Ogre, Venom, Ms. Diamond, Octavius, Dark Ninja, Dante Baron and Mysterio.

Snowy cracked the door open and saw her family was getting ready to battle them, the Devilish Seven attacked the family. Snowy watched the whole thing, Adam was being stabbed by Dante and Octavius. Kelly was being stepped on by Ms. Diamond, Dark Ninja grabbed Snowy's mother and smashed her hand against the walls, Snowy's father was trying to take down Venom and Ogre. Snowy was in the closet crying her eyes out over the fact that her family was being killed by one of the most ruthless villains that ever lived. They ransacked the house, searching for the Husky History Manual. They tore up the Manual and split it between themselves. Snowy came out of the closet to find her whole entire family dead on the floor. Snowy was heartbroken. She saw her father and cried out heavily for him.

"Nooooooo, Daddy, Mommy, Kelly...Adam." Snowy cried out heavily.

Then the police came along with the ambulance to take her family away. The police sent Snowy to her grandmother's house, and told her everything that happened. She looked at Snowy and hugged Snowy tightly. Her grandmother took Snowy Husky in.

Three years later, Snowy started first grade in school. That's where she met: Scott Summers, Pietro Maximoff, Carmelita Fox, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Neyla and Penelope.

Carmelita is the law. She works for Interpol. Carmelita is always there for Snowy.

Scott is the muscle of the gang. He has this special ability to shoot laser beams out of his eyes. He has to wear special red sunglasses all the time. Scott is trustworthy.

Penelope is the brains of the gang. She is very smart and Snowy sometimes copies off her homework without her noticing. Penelope is very trustworthy.

Pietro is the fastest guy in Snowy's team. He can run at phenomenal speeds. He is very loyal. Pietro is the knowledge guy.

Neyla the flirt. She flirts with everybody. She's very attractive. Neyla has the element of Generosity and wind.

Princess Peach is energetic. She is very positive all the time and loves to make people laugh. She likes to tease people. Peach is the element of fun.

Last but not least, Princess Daisy the brawn. Daisy is a headstrong girl that loves to get into fights. She is the element of Flowers and Honesty.

Together, they formed the Husky Six. They dedicated themselves in defeating the Devilish Seven and avenge Snowy's parents death.


End file.
